


Quando le labbra di Sesshomaru sono in grado di far fremere di Inuyasha

by ImperialPair



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Quando le labbra di Sesshomaru sono in grado di far fremere di InuyashaFandom InuyashaPairing: Inuyasha/SesshomaruPrompt: tormentare i capezzoli





	Quando le labbra di Sesshomaru sono in grado di far fremere di Inuyasha

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Quando le labbra di Sesshomaru sono in grado di far fremere di Inuyasha  
> Fandom Inuyasha  
> Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru  
> Prompt: tormentare i capezzoli

«Ah… Sesshomaru!»  
Com’era possibile che Sesshomaru potesse farlo fremere in quel modo solo con le sue labbra? Il petto era completamente succube di quella bocca che lo baciava con un’intensità unica che finiva per spiazzare sia la sua parte demoniaca sia quella umana.  
La cosa davvero in grado di mandarlo fuori di testa, non era il modo lussurioso con cui lambiva la sua pelle, ma si trattava di quelle “zanne” che si avvicinavano ai suoi turgidi capezzoli tormentandoli con morsi a dir poco estasianti.  
Che cosa doveva fare di fronte a quel visibilio? Un giorno o l’altro correva il rischio che tutta quell’intensità l’avrebbe fatto farlo impazzire completamente.  
Era suo fratello ed erano legati da un vincolo di parentela che in quei momenti sembrava nemmeno più ricordare, come se quella libido fosse capace di eliminare completamente quelle memorie e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era imprecare il nome del maggiore con una voce bassa e calda.  
«Sesshomaru!»  
Lentamente la bocca del proprio fratello incominciò ad avvicinarsi, dirigendosi verso le zone basse completamente erette e pronte a essere devastate dalle labbra del demone.  
Quando la lingua sfiorò il glande, Inuyasha, ebbe un fremito che con violenza devastò tutto il suo corpo: perché era capace di farlo ribollire così ogni volta? La veemenza di quelle sensazioni era micidiale tanto che, il mezzo demone, si chiedeva se fosse normale provare un così forte piacere.  
La cosa però che più lo mandava visibilio, era quando, con quella sua solita foga, lo succhiava con intensità come se, il fratello, avesse intenzione di straziarlo facendolo provare un’estasi che sicuramente poteva essere considerata la più travolgente del mondo.  
Che cosa importava che fosse un suo parente a stravolgerlo in quel modo? Non contava affatto che il loro legame era vincolato dallo stesso sangue paterno, in fondo, Inuyasha, desiderava solo essere dominato dalla bocca di Sesshomaru, solo quello.


End file.
